


Glorestor Art dump

by BabyImDead



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Fanart, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, let's see where this leads, soft and tender things
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-25
Updated: 2021-02-06
Packaged: 2021-03-17 16:00:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28977057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyImDead/pseuds/BabyImDead
Summary: NSFW twitter is @DreamsFallHard1
Relationships: Erestor/Glorfindel (Tolkien)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 25





	1. Chapter 1




	2. Quick studies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just 1 am sketches.


End file.
